crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Revan
Darth Revan, also referred to as Endar Ren, is a dedicated practitioner in the Dark Side of the Force. Despite his apparent allegiance to the ADVENT Coalition and by extension the Orb Union, Revan is regarded as a wild card and is under constant watch. Despite this, Revan is not an inherently violent individual, in reality being a charismatic and persuasive man. In the past, he has used his connection with the Force to understand alien languages. History The man who would become known as Revan was born on Mandalore and raised in their culture and lifestyle. As such, he would grow to resent the rising ADVENT Coalition; he sought out the teachings of specialized "Enhanced" philosophies, teachings that spoke of a greater power that dominated the universe. Finding one particular group of adepts in this philosophy, Revan demonstrated great skill and potential; however, he quickly learned all of their master's teachings and, not fully satisfied with it, departed and sought out other groups. He would follow this pattern during the early stages of conflict between ADVENT and Mandalore. Eventually, Revan would be stricken with grief, as a mysterious group known as the "Knights of Ren" assaulted his home village and slaughtered everyone he knew and loved, everyone he ever grew up with. Upon returning home to the abandoned settlement with a group of survivors, Revan found the mask of one of the many killed in the attack. Through a vision, he realized the female who wore this mask was offered to be made a new Knight, as per their indoctrination tactic; she almost foolishly but certainly bravely defied the Knights of Ren, personally challenging their leader Kylo Ren himself, and managed to last a few spare seconds before her life was claimed. Donning the mask and swearing to never remove it until the Knights of Ren were vanquished, Revan organized several observants into a band of warriors trained in his philosophies and combat styles learned through the years. This group named themselves the "Revanchists", and vowed to save Mandalore from the ADVENT Coalition and the terror of the Knights of Ren. The Revanchists sought to combat ADVENT, and were allowed conscription into the X-COM project as field sergeants. Here, Revan rose the ranks to the point were he became a commander, demonstrating incredible skill not only in direct combat, but as a leader, being strategic as well as charismatic, being a powerful image to the troops and a great inspiration for those who fought on his side. However, they were far too late in joining the war to affect it, and soon Mandalore would quickly lose the ongoing conflict. The Knights of Ren were no longer affiliated with terrorism, and ADVENT gained increasingly more support until Mandalore ultimately surrendered. Angered and unwilling to give into defeat, Revan and his followers would covertly strike out against ADVENT , operating from Revan's devastated home which had begun restoration. Revan convinced a small number of capable individuals to serve as a militia which would help the Revanchists in their operations. The Knights of Ren would discover this, and were sent to take care of this final resistance. They caught the village off-guard in an overwhelming surprise attack, which did not consist of a full-fledged army but still disabled the militia. The Revanchists did what they could to delay the assault, but could only delay the inevitable as one by one were felled by the varja of the Knights until Revan himself was the only fighter left. Revan expected them to slaughter the helpless militia and villagers, just like they had done previously; however, the Knights did not, giving them all a chance to be spared if they only cooperated and surrendered. The villagers, having grown tired of conflict and convinced Revan was fighting for a lost cause, and that now ADVENT stood for the greater good, abandoned Revan as the lone opposer. Revan defiantly lashed out at the Knights, who merely repelled his attacks and offered him the chance to join their ranks. Remembering the female whose mask he donned, Revan continued his attack, though was subjugated to a tactic that weakened his resolve by Kylo Ren. Tapping into his doubts and attacking his will, the viscount managed to break Revan, who was lead to believe his enemy was not the Knights of Ren or ADVENT. Being indoctrinated into the Knights of Ren, Revan fell to what they called "the dark side" and learned from their teachings. He was taught combat skills, new powers, crafted a new varja, modified his attire, and was named Endar Ren. Revan quickly rose in strength, demonstrating great power and potential as well as quickly becoming an equal to the remainder of the Knights. Building from his past skill at charisma and strategy as well as learning from Svea Ren, Revan became an even greater leader, recognized as a Field Commander for his experience and abilities on the battlefield. Valley of the Temples Eager to increase his power in the Force and his skill in blade combat, Revan traveled to Quikost, in search of The Valley of the Temples. Upon his arrival, he encountered a sangheili named Kovak, who directed him to a clearing of trees within the valley. Here, Revan encountered Thel, who initially seemed to waste the Knight's time by walking around and talking. Eventually, however, they entered a long, drawn-out duel to test Revan's skill, with Thel particularly interested in seeing the potential of a Mandalorian. Both sword and Force power were used throughout this engagement. At first, Thel proved a difficult opponent due to his experience and refined bladework, demonstrating his hardened training with at first one, then two energy swords. However, Revan remained stoic and calm through most of the first round, flowing with his opponent and testing the teacher's skill and tactic. As the fight carried on and more Force powers were used, both combatants began taking damage from each other; ultimately, despite Thel's growing ferocity, the battle began tipping towards Revan's favor, whose determination and power allowed him to last as long as the aging Sangheili. Revan had started to apply his formulated counters to Thel's tactics and skill, having figured out the weaknesses of his technique. Unfortunately, their duel was ended before Revan could apply them, as Thel redirected his attention and ended the fight there, deeming more important things needed done. Revan would then briefly recover and restore his health before being pitted against Galen Marek, another person at the Valley who seemed fanatically obsessed with the Knights of Ren and sought membership, hoping that his fight with Revan might earn him their attention and interest if he were to defeat him. Revan merely batted away his words, reminding Galen that the Knights find whoever they want on their own and make them a member, instead of letting people join out of their desire. With that, Thel instructed the pair into combat. As Galen took an aggressive approach trying to overwhelm Revan with flurries of saber strikes and offensive Force powers, Revan followed Thel's style of redirecting Galen's attacks and making his precise counters, hoping to tire the eager duelist out before destroying him with a final overwhelming blow. The fight dragged on as Galen proved quite resourceful in stamina, using his fury to boost his reserves. Ultimately, Revan ended up withdrawing from the fight by striking Galen's mind with his dominating Force power, temporarily trapping Galen in an illusion where he fought multiple copies of the Knight. Revan managed to maintain this illusion whilist talking with Thel, and after finding out there was more to study at the Valley, Revan made his departure to implore on the knowledge, hoping to further hone his skill and reserves of abilities. After Galen was released from the illusion, he continued to harbor interest in Revan, stalking him and trying to make his impression last on the Knight, which often had no avail. It became inevitable that the two would fight again sometime later. Revan continued his studies and occasionally trained with Rhasa, who instructed him on hand-to-hand combat. Much of what she demonstrated he already was proficient in, but he paid mind to it nontheless. The next day come evening time, Revan had recently finished his studies in his last Temple in sequence when he was challenged by Galen Marek at combat again. Though Revan's initial familiar stoic behavior aimed to deter the young combatant to give up, Galen's persistance paid off as he combined his studies of Revan as well as his force power to pick up hints of his past to taunt the Knight, claiming he was weak in failing to become anything more than a pet to the Knights of Ren as well as failing to protect someone close to him. This drove Revan into a fury, and a very ferocious duel ensued. Revan quickly regained his composure, and aimed to use the environment to his favor; to this end, he redirected their battle inside the nearby Temple where Form VII/Vapaad was practiced. Revan utilized the shadows, keeping his varja deactivated until he made quick, surprise strikes, retreating into the darkness immediately afterward. Galen had caught on to this, and attempted to flee to an open area; however, Revan ensured he remained in the Temple, and started pressing his opponent up the flights of stone stairs heading to the top of the structure. Soon, Revan got a hold of Galen's aggression, and lead him to the top of the Temple. Here, Revan decided to give Galen Marek a glimpse of the Knights of Ren and his transformation; utilizing their signature mind power, Revan fed Galen images of when the Knights claimed his village and later killed his companions and turned him evil. After recovering, Galen resumed their fight, which reached a pivitol moment when Revan observed the weakness in Galen's style and applied the proper weakness, utilizing a hidden crossguard function on his varja to disarm Galen of his dark weapon. However, this seemed to backfire on Revan, if only slightly; Galen made a change in demeanor, believing his ties to his dark past were cut thanks to Revan destroying his older weapon. Still utilizing his second saber, Galen renounced his darkness, claiming to be a neutral force neither light nor dark. Revan remained confident and unintimidated, holding against Galen's prowess while still nearly bringing his opponent down with his own. Galen decided to withdraw from their duel he had initiated, offering Revan some sort of second chance and a place outside the darkness. Revan quickly dismissed this, observing him leaving before he discussed the battle with Thel, who was observing from a distance. Thel had been wondering why Revan remained after being taught the basics of all the Valley had to offer, emphasizing on practice on his own time; Revan answered that he was aware of a final test which concluded in the construction of a new, and powerful, personal weapon. Thel explained to him the meanings of the process, and lead him to the place where Revan conducted his final test. Revan then entered the eight and final temple, prepared for the difficult task laid before him. Personality Revan is an intelligent and well-balanced individual. Having grown in knowledge and skill throughout his life, Revan demonstrates that despite his vast wealth of power he has only begun reaching his fullest potential. Initially raised in a traditional Mandalorian setting, Revan was interested in war and dreamed of being a soldier as a child. As he grew older, he supported the traditional state of his home world, opposing Atlas and ADVENT as they rose to challenge his way of life. Revan's teachings in the philosophies of the "Light Side of the Force" were widespread and varied; never being satisfied with the teachings of a group, he sought out multiple sects throughout the Orb Union and picked up the basics of their styles. Revan adopted their styles into a unique hybrid of his own; while having never officially claiming a proficiency, his hybrid form can best be categorized in Form VI, or Niman, having a balance in multiple styles and having no particular strengths or weaknesses. Revan's later life would be defined by the pivotal moment when his home was raided and destroyed by The Knights of Ren. Returning to see his village in ruins and all his friends and family reduced to corpses, Revan's insatiable hunger for combat skills and Force philosophies were replaced by an intense thirst for vengeance, seeking justice and desiring to annihilate The Knights of Ren and all they stood for. He grew to oppose the ADVENT Coalition as well, for they sought great change to the world he came from and would garner support from the Knights of Ren. Revan was a wise and charismatic leader, a natural born warrior who truly only sought what was best for his homeworld. He was a man who could quickly learn how to do almost anything; as a child he could perform just about any task and chore he was given, still finding time to seek out combat training. Always wanting to be a better and better fighter, Revan's appetite for knowledge was immense. He can never be satisfied by any single teachings; no matter how many times he devotes himself to one cause, eventually he seeks something greater. It is because of this he could never keep to one philosophy of the Light and one style of sword combat; because of this he was willing to side with his sworn enemies, the Knights of Ren; for this the Knights cautiously watch him, anticipating that perhaps one day he will attempt to turn against them. Appearance Revan is a man of average build and height, though his features are unknown. All those who could personally recognize him were killed, and he rarely removes his mask to show his face. His early lifestyle saw him wearing traditional Mandalorian clothing. After he left to learn teachings of the Force, Revan would don a number of outfits. As a Guardian, Revan wore a blue outfit of trousers and long sleeves, with the legs tucked into dark boots and his sleeves tucked into dark gauntlets. As a Sentinel, he wore the outfit of the Vigilance, full body coverings grey-white in color and sporting a mask to conceal his identity. As a Consular, he wore a similar outfit as the Guardian clothing, though brown in color. Revan eventually sported a brown cloak with large sleeves and a hood which he wore at all times, casting a shadow to conceal his features. He wore a pair of gauntlets which clasped the sleeves to better fit the forms of his arms. After returning home and realizing The Knights of Ren killed his people, Revan donned the mask of a female Mandalorian officer who defied The Knights and it remained a continuous feature of his. Revan eventually changed his outfit to a darker version of his cloak, with a grey tunic underneath shortly after indictrination into The Knights of Ren. Revan continued to wear his mask that once belonged to the Mandalorian female. Revan currently wears a new outfit appearing much like that of Svea Ren's "masked" costume. Revan wears a black tunic, with a red cloth hanging from the front of a large ringed belt that can hold a multitude of weapons, and a black cape. The robes are set with reddish armor on the torso, arms and legs which offer substantial protection from enemy weapons and even grants him resistance to energy weapons such as varjas. The hue of the armor, save for a portion of dark gold abdominal armor, matches the shade of the Mandalorian mask he continues to wear, which has become a defining feature of his. Equipment Revan has wielded a number of Varja with various blade colors as per his following of multiple paths of the light. As a Guardian, he used a Varja with a blue blade. When he became a Sentinel with the Vigilence, he was given a Saber-pike with yellow blades; he had also built a separate yellow Varja as a secondary weapon, which he used primarily between being a Sentinel and Consular. As a Consular, he built another Varja, with a green blade. After leaving the path of the Consular, Revan built yet another varja, this one unique to him and his now hybrid philosophy of the Light side. This Varja generated a violet blade, and was constructed a short time before he witnessed the loss of his home. He used this weapon up until he became one of the Knights of Ren, though he had kept it on him as a secondary weapon. When Revan constructed a new varja as per the indoctrination for the Knights of Ren, his new weapon sported a Red blade. This weapon was created identical to Kylo Ren's, sporting side vents to generate a cross-guard; however, this was just for utility and not out of necessity, as he used an intact crystal that properly focused and stabilized the energy it wielded. Revan utilizes both his Red and Violet varja, using the Red blade when people recognize him as Endar Ren, one of the Knights of Ren. He occasionally uses the violet Varja, such as maaking it his primary weapon while on Quikost, allowing him to unveil his red bladed weapon halfway through a duel and surprise an opponent with the crossguard function. Revan had an assortment of other weapons, such as metal swords and energy firearms. He demonstrated incredible skill with blaster rifles and pistols alike, as well as versatility in grenades and mines, though typically used his Varja in combat. Throughout his teachings in the philosophies of the Force, Revan attempted to practice with different Varja styles than the standard single hilt. This was to attempt acquiring the functionality of picking up virtually any weapon in the battlefield and using it as if it were in the hands of a master practitioner. Powers/Abilities Attributes Revan, being a well-conditioned man nearing his physical prime, is a formidable fighter. While not the strongest human, he is able to enhance his strength using the Force, to overwhelm similarly strong opponents and match foes superior in strength. Revan is not known for his natural speed, though possesses significant agility beyond that of normal humans, and when augmenting his speed using the force, Revan's dexterity becomes difficult to match without his enemy using an enhancement. Revan is, however, remarkable in his constitution, having taken grievous wounds in serious battles while still being able to fight regularly in most situations. He is a highly intelligent individual, winning all of his battles using his planning and cunning that allows him to uncover an opponent's weakness and exploit it. His intelligence also gifts him with several skills, as well as allowing him to adapt to a variety of situations and learn new things rather quickly. Revan also possesses tremendous wisdom, having gained experience from strategic situations and on the battlefield; this wisdom contributes to his ease in using strong force powers. Revan has great charisma as well, being able to inspire allies and followers against impossible odds. Skills During his first teachings through the philosophies of the Light, Revan acquired a few basic skills. While participating in the Mandalorian Civil War, Revan picked up several more skills from X-COM Project personnel. He is able to slice into most computer terminals and attempt to hack into it, though a majority of security systems will be able to withstand these attempts. Revan also gained basic training on demolitions, able to disable most mines or recover a few. Revan's stealth training first learned as a member of the Vigilance were honed, allowing him to sneak around and remain hidden when using a stealth field generator. His awareness and persuasion skills were gained before his time in X-COM, awareness as a Guardian and persuade as a Consular. Revan learned mechanical skills, being able to repair or build machines, but cannot do so in the heat of battle. Revan learned Security skills, able to break into a small number of electronic doors. Finally, Revan added medical training onto his Consular force powers, enhancing his ability to treat injury. Feats Throughout his life, Revan has acquired a high number of feats that he uses in a variety of situations. He was given an implant when he was young, before he studied the philosophies of the force; this implant is compatable with a number of attachments, though only one can be installed at a time. Revan has armor proficiency in a multitude of armor types, typically favoring custom-made medium armor until he joined the Knights of Ren, when he adapted his current dark robe attire based off of Svea Ren's outfit. He possesses proficiency in a number of weapons, including melee weapons, blasters such as pistols, carbines and rifles, heavy weapons, and his greatest skill in the use of Varja. When focusing, Revan is able to slightly enhance his skills in weapon usage. An expert duelist through training acquired as a light-side practitioner, Knight of Ren and student through the Valley of the Temples, he is as proficient in dueling, either with one standard melee weapon or a pair, even a two-handed weapon. Revan has toughness and conditioning, helping his vitality in being more resilient which contributes to his high constitution. When using his Force sense, Revan has an uncanny dodge that makes him hard to hit, though this requires conscious effort to use. Revan, having high intelligence, is able to use caution, empathy, and a knack for machinery and repair referred to as a "gear head" skill. Adaptive in combat, Revan will wait and analyze his opponent's skill, deriving the proper weakness to use on them. He can either overwhelm a lacking defense with a power attack, disorient their focus with a flurry of rapid attacks, or penetrate defenses with a critical strike. Revan is also a designated marksman through practice in the use of blasters, though this skill is rarely used. Powers Revan has a vast array of powers at his dispense from his years of study and practice in the Force, honing his skills and enhancing his power every day. As a student of the Light Side of the Force, Revan learned from three philosophies: the paths of the Guardian, Sentinel, and Consular. Taking multiple paths was unheard of to all three of his masters, who taught him all that they knew and could not satisfy his lust for knowledge. Revan learned to boost his basic physical attributes such as strength and speed, apply telekinesis in many ways, resist pain, shield against certain weapons and powers for a limited time, stun an opponent or a droid, affect the minds of others, heal injuries, and induce valor into himself and his allies. When he became an individual practitioner of the Force still alligned to the Light but not tied to any particular teachings, Revan built upon all of his learned powers until he became formidable in battle, planning, solving disputes and strategizing for war. Upon falling to the Dark side and indoctrination into the Knights of Ren, Revan was taught several powers by his fellow Knights. He eventually improved his power to the point of casting Lightning Storms from his body, generating a powerful short-radius Wave to push enemies back, Choke from a distance, Crush the resolve of opponents, induce multiple individuals in a Stasis field, cast a Death Field that absorbs the life force of several creatures at once, induce horror in the mind to the point of Insanity, Destroy a mechanoid with a point of his hand, enhance his physical attributes to match experienced enhanced, Dominate the minds of those untrained in mental resistance, and pull useful information from an individual's thoughts. During his time at the Valley of the Temples, Revan demonstrated his strength in all of these abilities in his duel against Thel, and his duel against Galen Marek. While he impressed Thel with his power and versatility, Revan admitted there was more to learn, in particular showing interest in Thel's recommendation to sharpen his basic tutaminis. Revan would study at the Valley, finding sources that would teach him more abilities and how to hone the ones he already had. Revan is an incredibly capable individual, demonstrating a rising power that could spell significant events in the galaxy. His potential was noted by all of his light-sided masters, and his strength was significant enough to earn him membership into The Knights of Ren, to the point of being Field Commander. He holds considerable authority despite his relative newness. His abilities were enough to earn Thel's respect, who expected great things out of a Mandalorian. His power is unprecedented to the point that even his fellow Knights of Ren keep a close watch on him. Revan demonstrates significant power in his application of varja combat and force abilities, but he is better noted for his tactile flexibility; while opponents can best him in strength and speed, he holds a knack for versitility that gives him an edge. Revan is able to read an opponent's technique, learn its strengths and flaws, and uses the strengths against an opponent while attacking on the flaws, adapting to any situation presented to him. He also has an incredible indurance and quick recovery ability gained from years of fighting and hon his fortitude; he fought in a lengthy and difficult fight against Thel, a powerful duelist and force user himself, and was able to contend and eventually defeat Galen Marek, another skilled combatant and force user, only minutes after his fight with Thel. Though it is not a style he uses often, Revan is also an accomplished combatant without the use of weapons, relying on his body to take an opponent down with force augmentation or his natural strength. Lightsaber forms Revan's teachers taught him different applications of varja combat. As a Guardian, he would rely heavily on offensive tactics that sought low use of Force powers, favoring combative sword use. He learned dueling and deflection of ranged attacks. As a Sentinel, Revan balanced Force use with his varja in a strictly defensive style, resorting to combat only when a conversation would not work. As a Consular, Revan was taught to rely on the Force to prevent a fight before it even began, and to rarely use his weapon. Revan combined all three styles of Force use, and Varja combat, into a unique hybrid form that, while not an official Lightsaber form, most closely resembles Form VI/Niman, a well-balanced form that is built from a few other forms and has no particular strengths or weaknesses. After traveling to the Valley of the Temples, Revan has become an incredibly accomplished duelist, having been taught and practicing all seven forms of lightsaber combat as well as the jar'kai style of using two weapons, one in each hand. Revan has yet to demonstrate his final worth in the eigth temple, which is his last test that will see his ultimate skill. Shii-Cho A defensive form Revan uses when facing multiple standard opponents. Its simplicity allows Revan to fall back upon it when facing difficult situations, using it until he can adapt to a tough enemy until he devises the correct strategy to defeat them. Makashi Wielded when Revan faced a single opponent using a sword-like weapon. This style uses precision parries and redirections, conserving energy and using quality footwork to end a personal fight quickly. Soresu Used when defending against ranged opponents utilizing firearms or as a temporary barrier in melee combat. Though continuous use would eventually spell defeat for unpracticed users, Revan's endurance allows him to last a long time using this form, managing to wear out his opponent with defense before eliminating them with a swift blow. Ataru An offensive form using Force augmentation to strength and speed, attacking from multiple angles utilizing a combination of spins, somersaults and cartwheels and the environment to his advantage. Revan's fortitude allows him to continuously use this form despite its characteristic drainage of stamina. Shien/Djem-So Learning this form gave Revan an enhanced defense to redirect projectiles back upon enemies, as well as using his strength to power through many defenses, though Revan's current use is unsuited for single opponents. Used when Revan wants to simply batter through a strong defense. Niman A well balanced form that appears to be Revan's favorite, built upon forms I, III, IV, and V, using a combination of physical and force attacks. Its affinity for intuition, improvision and creativity suits Revan very well, and it was this form that Revan's initial Varja skill resembled the most. Juyo A chaotic and erratic form requiring Revan to lapse into a sense of enjoyment in battle. This is an offensive form that is unpredictable, allowing him to deprive a skilled and experienced enemy the chance to read his movements. Relationships Friends/Family Nothing is known of Revan's family or old friends. If they had not died before the attack on his village, they were certainly killed by the Knights of Ren. Light-Side Teachers Revan had three teachers whom instructed him on different paths as a follower of the Light: *'Zhar Lestin:' An instructor who taught Revan the path of the Guardian, concentrating on use of the Force to defeat an enemy directly in battle, as well as using a varja to great extent. To this end, he was a highly skilled swordsman, and his combat powers were also remarkable, however he was experienced enough to remind his students to not rush headlong into the fray of a fight and seek out alternative methods to achieve peace. Due to this philosophy, Zhar was particularly disturbed upon Revan's departure from his temple. *'Vigilant Warden:' One of many overseers who instructed Revan on the path of the Sentinel, this Warden sought to teach Revan defensive techniques that leaned away from direct combat, balancing Force and sword use. He also taught Revan to disconnect from his identity, and by concealing his face he could become more than a man by being a powerful idea, a teaching Revan would carry on in his later life. *'Dorak:' A master presiding a temple teaching the path of the Consular, Dorak believed the Force alone was enough to solve disputes and end battles, seeing much potential in Revan and attempting to instill this in him. Dorak almost never used his varja, though was competent in his skill. When Revan left his temple, he was calm; worrying only a moment for his lost student, Dorak believed all would be well in the end and that Revan went where the Force willed, following his true destiny. X-COM Project As a commander of X-COM forces opposing the ADVENT Coalition, Revan's charisma drew great support through his service. Some considered him a vital component of their Force, though the majority saw him as a helping hand come too late, as he was unable to turn the tide to their favor. The Revanchists Revan's most loyal followers consisted of a number of scattered survivors on Mandalore, who barely escaped the conflicts between ADVENT and X-COM. They were personally moved by Revan's loss, having lost similarly, and respected him as a great leader. * Malak: Revan's strongest follower and closest friend, Malak was a great warrior with a greater temper only stalled by Revan's wisdom. He proved to be an exceptional duelist, his skill with a blade rising faster than the rest of his allies as Revan spent time instructing them. He was second in command, a strategic mind that proved effective in war. Malak was one of the last to fall to the Knights of Ren, and as far as Revan is concerned is dead. * Meetra Surik: Revan's most loyal follower and noble in heart, Surik showed tremendous potential in the Force with her power rising faster than the other Revanchists as Revan was teaching them. She was quite friendly and a strong advocate for peace, often the last of their band to participate in a fight. Surik was one of the last to fall against the Knights of Ren, whose defeat mirrored that of the Mandalorian female seen in Revan's vision. Revan made a last vain attempt to slay the Knights of Ren with her Varja; she is believed to be dead. The ADVENT Coalition Revan initially held resentment against ADVENT which turned to hatred, though he would become their ally after being indoctrinated into The Knights of Ren. Revan had grown increasingly frustrated that more and more Mandalorian had sided with them until finally he did so as well. The Knights of Ren Revan initially hated the Knights of Ren with all his being for the loss of his village. He would lead the Revanchists against them in battle, though was convinced to join them and became their ally. * Kylo Ren: Revan initially loathed the Viscount as the leader of The Knights of Ren; after becoming a member himself, Revan holds a respect for this man and follows his every order, though Kylo has begun to suspect him and assigned close watch to Revan. * Svea Ren: One of the Knights Revan hated the most for co-founding the order. Revan grew frustrated with her as she advocated for a less aggressive strategy the Knights would soon follow, as it lessened his credibility and began a regretful respect for her. After his indoctrination, Revan grew to respect her more and more until he took a general interest in her, going so far as to craft his armor in resemblance to hers. He denies any claims of personal feelings, regarding these as a weakness. * Nier Ren: One of Revan's former enemies, Nien now attempts to convince Revan to give into the thrill of rushing headlong into battle, and surrender oneself to chance. * Foras Ren: Initially one of Revan's targets, Foras became a teacher to Revan after his indoctrination as Endar Ren. Foras helped convince him to follow the mysteries of darkness, to discover its secrets so he would no longer fear it. To this end, Foras typically bored Revan with his strange philosophies, but nevertheless was a great teacher who taught Revan most of his Dark-Side powers. The Valley of the Temples Revan met several individuals at the Valley of the Temples during his quest to increase his knowledge and training in blade combat and Force affinity. * Thel: An experienced war veteran who became an accomplished instructor on Quikost, Thel was Revan's teacher at the Valley of the Temples. Having power in the Dark Side of the Force, he proved a difficult foe for Revan to match in battle, but in the end he gave a few words of wisdom for Revan's learning, and was satisfied by his first impression on Mandalorian power. * Kovak: A resident at the Valley of the Temples who directed Re to Thel during their first meeting and later to the spot where they dueled. He remains unknown to Revan. * '''Galen Marek: '''A Dark-Side practitioner who recognized Revan as Endar Ren, and showed great interest in the Knights of Ren. His attempts to gain information on them, ask Revan for membership, and proving his worth by besting Revan in combat often got on the Knight's nerves, who told Galen that one does not join them, but rather is selected by them after they destroy your home. That, and that the Knights don't operate like they used to. These words did not dissuade Galen, who proved a pestering rival for Revan, seemingly destined to remain his hopeless student and enemy in battle. Gallery Revan Consular 01.png|Revan following the Path of the Consular Jedi Guardian 03.png|Revan's Guardian outfit Jedi Temple Guard 01.png|Revan as a member of the Vigilance, following the path of the Sentinel Jedi Sentinel 02.png|Revan as a Sentinel without his Vigilance outfit Dark Jedi 04.png|Revan's initial outfit as Endar Ren Darth Revan 11.png|Endar Ren with his Knights of Ren varja Trivia (Wip) Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:ADVENT Category:Danno's Characters Category:Julia's Characters Category:Enhanced Category:Male